heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.08.14 - Lunch on Knowhere
You can't show Rachel Summers the galaxy, in all its infinite splendour, and expect her to sit at home until you need her again. That, and the fact that Knowhere has a cantina that serves Kree-Shi'ar fusion food and the X-Mansion doesn't, explains why this particular redhead is a long way from home right now. Her passport bracelet having transported her from Earth to the edge of the known universe in the blink of an eye, and after reassuring Cosmo that she wasn't responding to a crisis he hadn't been told about - achieved with not much more than a smile and a cheery wave to the Russian space dog as she breezed past - Rachel was out and about among the denizens of Knowhere. And this time she remembered to dress the part. In any other company, her red and yellow X-Men uniform might attract comment, or at least curious stares, but here? Among so many varied forms of life? It looks no more bizarre than anything anyone else is wearing. Instead, it's her small, but apparently permanent grin, and her wide-eyed way of trying to look everywhere at once, that still marks her out as a bit of a tourist in this place. Having mooched around the market and the other common areas for a while, eventually hunger gets the better of her curiosity and she drops into a certain well-remembered cantina, and it's not long after that that she can be found in one of Knowhere's outer levels, right inside the ancient Celestial head's eyeball, the eyelid shutter drawn back to provide her with a truly breathtaking view. It's almost enough to distract her from her lunch, but not quite, for she remains idly munching as she watches the stars, alone with her thoughts. When Cosmo and Adam arranged for the Guardians to have the passports, they assumed there would be some personal use for them. It is not as if Knowhere can run out of energy. At least the engineers think it won't. Looks like Cosmo also arranged for them to have some credit, at least the bartender mentioned something about a 'tab' for the Guardians. That explains why Rocket is usually around consuming vast amounts of intoxicant drinks. Today Rocket is not around, but Adam was talking to a huge alien that wears a yellow and black uniform. Said alien is just leaving, and the patrons seem quite relieved to see him go. There are mutters and stray thoughts about no one liking Yellow Lanterns around. Knowhere is a large and densely populated place, so it's rarely 'silent' for a telepath, although where Rachel's parked herself is at least at the quieter end of the spectrum when it comes to mental noise. Even so, the minds around her are an unfocused, ever-present whisper in the back of her mind despite her telepathic shields. It's easy to forget the noise... until a group of minds all begin thinking similar thoughts, in the same location. Rachel frowns a bit as her stargazing is interrupted, then narrows her eyes a bit as she reaches out with her mind, focusing in on the knot of somewhat tense thoughts that have drawn her attention. Almost immediately, she senses a uniquely familiar presence - and smiles because it's right in the middle of those thoughts, as she knew it would be. Turning smartly on her heel, Rachel moves briskly back toward the more populated areas of Knowhere, clattering down stairs and striding along corridors until she reaches the bar - just as the big alien in yellow leaves. Rachel studies him for a moment or two and then shrugs, before wandering inside and moving to join Adam. She gives there surroundings an exaggerated once-over as she does so. "The place is still in one piece." She observes, without preamble, spearing the last chunk of her lunch and popping it in her mouth. "What happened?" She asks a bit indistinctly as she chews. "Rachel," greets Adam, not looking surprised to see her here. But little seems to surprise him, anyway. "Nothing happened..." pause, he also glances around. "Ah. Most sentients are disturbed by the wielders of the Yellow Light. It is to be expected. They have made a weapon out of fear in a very literal way. Their rings are similar to the Green Lanterns in capabilities. And most of them are fear-mongers." There's possibly the slightest flicker of disappointment that crosses Rachel's face when Adam takes her arrival with his usual equanimity. Since every time he's sought her out she's been surprised for one reason or another, she's vaguely miffed that she's never been able to return the favour. Glancing around, she locates a litter bin and uses her telekinesis to dispose of the remains of her lunch, while she waits for the explanation that she knows is coming. When it comes, she privately sides with patrons whose tension in the presence of the Yellow Lantern she felt earlier. "They don't sound pleasant." She comments. "I can see why he had people on edge." Rachel cocks her head to one side, studying Adam. "You didn't really come here for him, did you? What's going on?" "Yes, I did," replies Adam calmly. "I needed information. They are not pleasant people, but Knowhere is neutral in most galactic politics. He had information and was willing to share because there are beings and events that can scare even a creature that wields terror as a weapon." He stands up and invites Rachel to follow him. "We solved the problems with the frozen time anomalies, but we had to deal with Immortus." Rachel sometimes forgets how literal-minded Adam can be. She /almost/ points out that she meant he hadn't just come to this particular bar to run that particular Yellow Lantern out of town like an old-fashioned Sheriff, but by now she knows that it would be a waste of breath. "All right, then." She says instead, a bit resignedly, as Adam fills her in. Her ears prick up at the more ominous parts of what he says. "These beings that scare people who wield terror... just so I'm sure we're on the same page... we get to deal with them, right?" She's pretty sure that she knows the answer to her own question, and falls in beside Adam as he leaves. She gives a quick nod as he brings her up to speed. "Everyone got through it OK?" She asks, genuine concern showing through as she asks. Well, he lives in Knowhere. Of course he went to the canteen to talk with the Yellow Lantern. It is not as if he needs normal food! "No one was seriously injured. But there was some psychological damage while we travelled through Limbo. It was a harrowing experience. I expect they will be recovered now." As for her previous question. "I suspect so. Sooner or later. This is a... creature that has stolen whole cities from planets all over the Milky Way galactic cluster. Even from very advanced planet such as Krypton." Rachel had tensed up a little, unconsciously, as she waited for Adam to answer her question. They're an odd bunch - and she includes herself in that description - but she'd hate for any of them to get hurt. She blows out a relieved breath and relaxes when Adam speaks. "Good." She answers, just one word but with feeling behind it. She glances at Adam as she walks beside him, brows drawing together in a small, curious frown as he seems a little evasive. "Creature?" She prompts, fishing for more information and unsure that she's going to get it. "Still. Sooner or later doesn't sound like 'now'. What else is on your 'to-do' list?" "No one knows much about the city-thief, not even that Yellow Lantern. His home world was attacked, but it was long before he obtained his ring." However, she is right. It is not an immediate concern. "There is nothing else for our little group yet. Why? Are you bored, Starchild?" There's a less-than-angelic part of Rachel that wonders if Adam dislikes not knowing all there is to know about this city-thief. She's used to him having all the answers, after all. Making a quiet, thoughtful noise, Rachel nods to show she's listening, before being surprised when Adam turns the questioning upon her. And uses that odd name he has for her into the bargain. "No, I'm..." She begins, automatically, then cuts off and thinks about the question honestly. And smirks at herself, and the answer that she finds. "All right. Maybe a bit. All this..." She stretches her arms out to illustrate Knowehere, and the universe beyond it, spinning around three hundred and sixty degrees and somehow managing to not even break stride, "...is out here, and I've hardly seen any of it yet. I'm not saying I miss the Dire Wraiths trying to kill me, but..." She shrugs. "Something's got to happen soon." Definitely Adam dislikes not knowing something he feels should know. Most times it ends up involving him not knowing when and where something cosmically disastrous is would happen. So it ends up happening. For his task, it would be nice to be omniscient. "Something will," agrees Adam. But he doesn't seem as happy about it as he should! "If you are looking for something to do, it looks like a time-travelling super-Skrull called Apox is currently hiding in New York." Rachel doesn't have to be a telepath to pick up on Adam's lack of enthusiasm for whatever's likely to hit them next, and it puts a bit of a damper on Rachel's own anticipation, although it's not nearly sufficient to extinguish it completely. "Just don't let me miss it." Rachel remarks, before glancing sharply across at Adam as he casually drops time-travelling Super-Skrulls into the conversation. Only he could manage that. Just for a second it looks like she might laugh, but she controls the impulse. "I'll keep it in mind." She comments, not quite able to keep the amusement out of her tone. As they draw nearer to the continuum cortex, Rachel's steps slow somewhat. "This looks like my stop." She says, more than a hint of regret in her tone, but she can't hang around Knowhere indefinitely. She has other responsibilities back on Earth. "You know how to find me when something comes up." She reminds him. Adam nods, as the stand by the gate to the Continuum Cortex. "Certainly, Earth is many things, but never dull. I will be there in a few days time. Farewell." Category:Log